Finn
Finn, called Pin in South Korea, is the cool member of the group, and he mostly uses his favorite ice type Tai Chi card. The group often wonders more about his personality than his tai chi skills. Descriptions Finn has pale skin and dark blue eyes. His hair is long and reaches down to his waist. He wears a medium blue vest outlined by a dark beige decorated by gold wavy pattern, the back is halfway beige and half medium blue. He wears that over a light blue shirt and wears a pair of dark blue pants. Finn sports blue shoes and black ankle socks. His activator is placed on his belt along with his card holder. "Though none of the Chasers question Finn's outstanding Tai Chi abilities, they sometimes wonder about his personality. His frosty attitude matches his favorite Ice Tai Chi attack perfectly. Is Finn just cool...or is there something more chilling about him?!" - 4Kids Entertainment Summery Personality Finn is calm, cool, collected, and just as much as athletic and acrobatic as the other members of the team. He is shown to be the calm member of the team. He always knows the right thing to do, making him Sena's most trusted teammate. He is shown to prefer being ordered as opposed to taking charge. He can be a pushover, making him not much of a help when Rai and Sena bicker and/or fight. When Donha asked him to tell Sena to apologize he did so but when she refused he only replied with "You're the leader," and proceded to leave. He seems to be able to insist from the look of his face that the leader sends the orders Finn almost always has a netrual expression on his face, as shown in episode eight, Rai was challenging Finn to everything, and Finn was able to beat him without any effort or emotion. The result of this was Rai getting angry and with that he told Finn that he was cold blooded. However later on in the episode when Tori gets lost, Finn stood his ground and got hurt for Tori, proving that he actually does care even though it doesn't seem like it. Finn is also very talented at nearly everything; in the first game of pool he every played, he won in one shot. He also can be insulting, he called Ave a clown and a sorry warrior to distract him. He also states that he doesn't have any dreams; he only has a mission. As a Tigeroid It is recently stated that since Finn was a little boy, he was specially trained by Elder Sid (which as partially not true as Finn was a doll created by Lord Gelba). Though not much rattles Finn, he can become more intense in battle, proving to be a fierce opponent. A few of his comments also seem to express a dedication to their primary mission even stronger than his teammates. In the team, every member has a different view of him. To Rai, Finn looks like someone who's too calm and constantly needs to be defeated (in games) although he knows they're on the same side. To Tori and Donha, Finn is just a normal friend and teammate, and they respect and count on him like one. To Sena, Finn is a person she can look to for an explanation, some wise words, or advice, due to his right decisions and reasons for many dilemmas. Abilities Finn has a good number of abilities at his aid; for one, he's athletic and acrobatic, which enables him to perform backflips or leaps. Another one of Finn's features is that he is good at games or challenges, being able to follow rules and moves in a completely precise order. When facing a challenge he has never seen before (such as a game of pool), Finn followed its rules and was able to make an order of hitting a certain ball to another, allowing all the balls to fall into the holes in one shot, showing his proof of experimenting perfectly. This allows him to almost excel in every challenge he's given, unless if there are other consequences. He can also use Dragonoid Cards, due to the fact he is a doll; he was not born on either side. He is also shown to have the ability to "sense" things for far away. Tai Chi Cards Already Had *Ping / Ice *Jun / Lightning *Jul / Break Fusions *None that are shown Combos *Cue and Jun - (using his pool technique) with Rai *Pei and Jun - with Asti Found *Cue / Ball (temporarily) *Yuk/Pull in *Hey/Balls Given *So / Sweep Temporary *Que / Ball Allies *Rai *Sena *Tori *Donha *Hak *Komorka *Hannah *General Aidan *Asty *Cloda *Straw *General Zushen *Elder Sid *Phoebe (Season 3) *Luka (Season 3 Only) *Jahara (Season 3 Only) *Duran (Season 3 Only) Voice Actors Korean: O Kirugyon English: Tom Wayland Likes Peace and Quiet, Elder Sid, his friends, challenging Rai, training, Dislike Dragonoids, Rai and Sena's arguments, Tori's pranks, Rai or Sena's tempers, Yanima, a dragonoid in disguise of his friend Trivia *Finn may be trying to hide something from the team. *Finn's hair is black in the TV show, but images show that his hair is blue. *In Episode 9, when the team is searching for a card in a festival, Finn asks Tori if he's had any luck. Tori tells him just bad luck, and asks him if he found anything. Finn says that he does "sense something", indicating he may have a skill unlike the other members that allows him to. It turns out what he was sensing was the Dragonoid Robots and Jahara disguised in huge bear costumes for the festival. *Finn doesn't have dreams. *Finn once lost his memory. *Elder Sid taught Finn Tai Chi as a boy. *In episode 23 more is revealed about Finn. **Near the end, where the member of the dragonoid assult squad said the Finn was "like him" then after he was defeated he turned into a doll. This may suggest that Finn is not human. **His pupils dialate as he kills Yanima. **He says he doesn't feel as if he matters. *The name Finn may have been chosen in the English Dub becuase it means "fair warrior", which may be a reason to the choice as Finn has fair skin, and is a warrior-in-training. *The name Pin was most likely chosen becuase it closely resembles his character of choice. *He is the spy for the Dragonoids, along with Elder Sid. *He resembles Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers * He the only Doll-people that wasn't a Dragonoid' though he can use Dragonoid cards. * He is also the only one who was created by Lord Gelba to have not been killed. Category:Characters Category:Tigeroids Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Finn Category:Doll-people Category:Tai Chi Chasers Category:Chasers Category:Dragonoids